Frost and Flame
by ArkhamHarley5150
Summary: Loki learns about his parentage and other lies on his own. He flees Asgard with his son, starting a new life on Midgard. There he meets a fiery red-head witch, powerful in her own right, with a tiny bundle of her own. What will happen to all of them when the truth, his past, and his older brother catch up with them? Hate is powerful, But love is a more vicious motivator.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO, READERS! This story was inspired by **'Mine, and mine alone'** by _Cibbsoldlady_. I messaged her beforehand, asking permission to adopt one or two of the plot bunnies. She said yes!

I am hoping this won't be a copy-and-paste story of hers. I didn't ask what she planned to do with her story in the future, because i already have a good idea of the way I would like to go. I'm aiming to make it different, but I'm only one chapter one and she's only posted four chapters so far. Not really sure how close they will be in the future; So, If anyone starts to see it follows a little to closely, please let me know!

On to the story!

* * *

Loki learns the truth of his parentage, and a fair bit more, but he decides to go about things a different way. He's tired of Odin's constant favoritism, Thor's relentless bullying, and Frigga's deafening silence. He leaves Asgaurd for good, taking his only living son with him. He takes on a new identity and starts over with a clean slate on Midgard. But what happens when a rare and beautiful white witch catches his eye? What will happen to them when the truth, his past, and his brother catches up with them?

* * *

 **Chapter one; The cracking of a frozen heart**

Loki wanted to go straight to the casket of ancient winters, and grasp it. He wanted to know if he was, in truth, an ice giant. Like they ones they had fought and killed hours ago.

He knew very well what he had seen with his own eyes. His arm had turned blue when the Jotun warrior gripped him. This terrified him more then he could say, and doubt now filled his head. Was he a monster's child?... Is that way Odin never cared for him like he did Thor? And why he felt so out of place? Why everyone shunted him off to the side from the beginning?

On the other hand, he also remembered what legends said about his grandmother... Or Odin's mother, as the case may be... That she was a frost giantess herself. A frost maiden like no other.

He could only assume; and conjecture at a time like this could only be dangerous.

It was then that he realized all that grabbing the casket would do is confirm what he already knew... He had ice giant blood in him. He had always taken more after his mother. So could this be a case of his Grandmother's blood showing through as well? Or was he, somehow, more of a frost giant? That was what he wanted to know. No, scratch that, HAD to know.

He needed answers. _Honest_ answers. He had to get to the truth of the matter, or it would drive him mad.

Soon when he came to the corridor were he could turn left into the artifact vault; or turn right toward his study... He turned right.

He knew the spell he needed to use. Some paper, plants, sigils, a few drops of blood, and a few words. Then he would know for sure.

His study was, of course, unoccupied when he arrived. Vials, bottles, papers. Magic candles, bowls and cauldrons; all placed with care on shelves. One or more of anything and everything you could ever need to preform magic, all right here.

A large tapestry with Norse runes covered one wall. A second tapestry with the tree of life hung on the opposite wall. And the largest tapestry of them all, one with enough symbols and sigils on it make your head spin, covered the long wall in the back. Sif would scoff and declare they were for 'Dramatic Effect only". The truth was, Loki had them made as a sort of reference chart. When he needed to remember what ruin went with what, or what a certain sigil did; he could look to the tapestries. If he couldn't recall by memory or sight, it's placement among it's peers would be enough for him to figure it out.

But he wasn't here to use that... Loki started grabbing items from his shelves, and went about the task at hand.

Two candles were lit on both sides of his desk. One piece of parchment; clean and unwritten on was laid out in the middle. Herbs were all around it in a neat circle. He almost grabbed his Athame dagger to cut his finger or hand with; but he stopped himself. Athame should only be used during rituals. They should never cut anything in the physical realm. If they did, many believed they lost there power and purpose. He'd never tempted fate with that before; he'd hate to start now.

He walked over and took one of his many gold and green daggers from off a high shelf, and used that instead. A quick slice at the end of his left pointer finger, and three drops of blood dropped on the parchment. He was ready. He held his right hand over the parchment and the three drops.

"Avslør min sanne avstand; Mitt sanne blod..."

(Reveal my true linage; my true blood.)

The parchment immediately started to glow, words appearing out of thin air.

Loki gripped the paper tightly in his hands, and started reading it before the words had fully formed. his knuckles white, his eyes alert, and his heart beating erratically in his chest.

 _Father; King Laufey of Juton. (Alive; Currently in Juton)_

 _Mother; Queen Farbauti of Juton. (Deceased; Illness)_

Loki's heart stopped in his chest. His mind started spinning out of control.

Lies. His entire life was a lie. Everything he was taught to stand for. Everything he was raised to believe in. Every promise Odin ever made to him...

All of it. Every little bit of it. LIES.

No wonder he grew to become the God of lies; he had been swaddled in them since birth.

He growled as he balled the test up, and was about to toss the parchment in a fit of anger... when he noticed it was still writing...

Out of curiosity or morbid fascination (who knows?) he decided to open the paper back up and read the rest of what it had to tell him.

 _Son by Svadilfari of Juton; Sleipnir. (Enslaved; Currently in Asgaurd)_

 _Son by Angorba of Juton; Fenrir. (Deceased; Infection)_

 _Son by Angorba of Juton; Jormunganr. (Deceased; Drowned)_

 _Daughter by Angorba of Juton; Queen Hela of Helheim. (Alive; Currently in Helheim)_

 _Son by wife Sigyn of Asgaurd; Vali. (Deceased; Murdered)_

 _Son by wife Sigyn of Asgaurd; Narfi. (Deceased; Murdered)_

 _Daughter by wife Sigyn of Asgaurd; Nari (Deceased; Died in womb with mother.)_

Blinding greif and a panic attack hit him before he even finished reading the last line.

His children, All of his children save one daughter and one son, were dead. He had never been told. Had no clue they were gone until now. He didn't know that Sigyn was pregnant when she pasted, ether. Neither of them knew, or she would have told him.

Later, he would be glad that he shut and locked the door before casting the spell... That no one saw him collapse to the ground. No one heard him scream and cry in grief.

That no one saw him as he broke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flight of the Frost Prince.**

Loki started the difficult process of putting himself back together.

Of turning the emotional mess of flesh, tears, and bones on the floor to a person again. He was overwhelmed by feelings of anger, grief, betrayal... That and so much more, all at once.

 _'Pull it together, you fool... Quit being so pathetic.'_ A voice sounded from the back of his head. _'Get ahold of yourself. QUICKLY.'_

A few long moments later, he managed to finally pull his body off the floor and into one of his large reading chairs. He had no clue as to how much time had passed between when he learned what was going on, to the time he got himself seated.

 _However long it took for my mind to process the shock_ , He snarled to himself. He stayed seated in his chair right next the ritual table. A lost, glazed look still in his eye. His chest ached, his hands were unsteady. His racing thoughts were making his brain pound painfully in his skull.

'Nearly there. Almost back to normal. Just try a little harder now.'

He started taking deep and steady breaths. He knew he needed to get completely back in control of himself before he did anything else. If he flew into a rage and acted without thinking he was going to end up doing something dangerous... Or worse; _stupid._

But overwhelming urge to lash out at someone, anyone was overpowering...

The need to make someone suffer as he was suffering now was searing in his blood.

The want to share or spread his pain to others...

The hunger for Revenge.

Sweet, swift, cold-blooded _Revenge_...

His knuckles turned bone white and fingers turned a painful red as he clawed at the arms of his chair. The burning desire to even the score scorched his heart. To get back every little bit of blood spilled. Every tiny little tear that was shed. Every last drop, repaid in kind...

It's be so easy.. He'd perfected the art of revenge a long, long time ago...

 _'YOU'RE BACKTRACKING! Stay on task, you idiot!'_ His mind screamed at him again. _'Keep-in- **control!** '_

He shut his eyes tight. Un-clenched his hands. Forced his body and mind to calm. He had to start thinking straight. There was one surefire way to do that quickly.

Go over the facts as he knew them right now. Sort them, and his mind at the same time. So he began.

His real parents were the King and Queen of Juton.

They more then likely had no idea their first born was in Asgaurd, or even alive...

He had been taken by Odin and Frigga. He would bet everything that it was not done legally or with his blood parent's blessing. If the King of Juton had known, or even suspected, he would have done or said something long before now.

This led Loki to rightfully assume that that Odin had no intention of telling him or the other King, which meant Odin didn't want him to know. Which meant, of course, Odin had a plan... A plot within a plot.

'Your father has a reason of everything he does.' His mother's words never rang so true. He saw that clearly now.

Loki was simply a tool for Odin to use. A stolen relic, to be used at his own will... A weapon to be kept here, safe and tucked away in his castle, until he had use of him. And what a clever and useful weapon Loki was...

Handsome, clever, manipulative, and obedient to a fault to his family... Well, MOSTLY obedient.

In just moments Odin could turn Loki into a bargaining chip, a long-lost heir; or a usurper with a rightful claim to Juton's throne... But only Juton's throne.

Odin could never allow a frost giant to sit on the throne of Asgaurd.

This lead to the last few facts of the day; Thor refusing to marry and have heirs, while Loki married and had six.

Unbeknownst to him, children that were not of Odin's line... That must have been why Odin did it. THAT was the reason he murdered his children, save two.

In a way, He and his children were a huge threat to Odin's reign. Hell, his entire bloodline. Loki never knew it. Which was only the beginning of the long list of things he hadn't been told.

His son, Fenrir, second born, who he believed was still alive and serving Odin's punishment. Died from Odin's punishment by infection. He hadn't been told.

His other son, Jurmunganr, third born, who was also punished by Odin to the waters of Midgar, also dead. Drown, in fact. He hadn't been told.

Not only were his twin boys Vali and Narfi, his only legitimate heirs murdered but apparently when Sigyn died she had been pregnant. He hadn't been told about ether of those.

His daughter Hela, the Queen of Hell, hated him and Odin as well as all of Asgaurd with a burning passion. She was lost to him ages ago, and he couldn't bring himself to blame her. He accepted it after a few hundred years.

And, oh yes! How could he ever forget his first born? His only son left alive, trapped in the form of a horse. A slave to the king that trapped him... His 'Father', Odin.

Loki was steady and in control of himself now. His mind was completely his own again, and he was seeing things clearer and sharper then he had his entire life. While the need for revenge burned in the back of his heart, his mind knew better.

Odin would _never_ be punished for what he did to his children. Loki would never see a day of justice for what happened to them, or to him and his wife. Any actions taken against the king, no matter what for, was treason. Because of the prophecy of ragnarok, not one person in the nine realms would hold Odin's actions against him.

Odin, at the moment, was untouchable. Not only that, anything that would hurt Odin would hurt Frigga. He couldn't have that.

While it was obvious now that Odin was never really his father, Frigga was always his mother. She was the one that raised him. Taught him magic. How to fight. The ins and outs of politics. Every good thing and thing he prided himself on, was taught to him by her.

His love for Odin was now all but gone, and his could rightfully say he hated him now. His Mother, though, he still loved. Loki would curve his rage, if only for her sake.

As for Thor... Well, he would think about that later.

Looking back now with clearer eyes, he could see he was nothing but a pawn to Odin. Kidnapped from another king's cradle for some future use. A playing piece, a trump card... A means to an end, disposable and expendable. Just like his children.

He wasn't Thor. He wasn't Odin's true son... Odin wouldn't hesitate to get rid of him. There was no question of that. Odin would act even sooner if Thor didn't marry and have an heir soon. _Very_ soon.

Which begged the last question... Why did Odin let Sleipnir live?

He was technically Loki's first born, his eldest son. But illegitimate. Born of an assault Loki would rather not remember. His birth was nearly marked as a insult to the entire realm. Shouldn't Odin of wanted him dead first? Before all the others?

Unless...

More pieces locked in place in Loki's head.

Loki was Odin's weapon against King Laufey. His leverage. His advantage, if need be.

So was Sleipnir Odin's leverage over _Loki._

He and his last living son would never be safe. Not under Odin's rule. Not in Asgaurd. Not EVER.

He needed to leave; and he needed to take his son with him.

* * *

After he made his decision, things moved quick. It wasn't a easy plan, but it would be smooth to implement and nearly fool proof.

Firstly; He banished and cleaned the things for the ritual first. Folding up piece of parchment and tucking it in his pocket to take with him. No clue would be left behind as to what ritual his just used or what he had just discovered. Next, he went to a closed cabinet were he pulled out a tome-sized lock box. He unlocked it, and removed only two items. A bottomless bag filled with gold and gems, and an ornate carved ring. A sling ring. He locked the box, and placed it back in the cabinet before turning to the center of the room. Hiemdall was more then likely to busy keeping his eye on Thor to watch or even care what Loki was doing right now, but just in case, he cast the spell that would hide him from his sight anyway. Loki held out his hands, and using hand motions he hasn't used in decades; opened a magic portal and stepped through.

Secondly; He found a horse. Not just any horse, but a horse close enough in size and color to pass as Sleipnir. It was not as easy as it sounded. Not only was Sleipnir a impressively sized stead, but the coloring had to be close to the same... Oh, and it had to be newly dead. He found one, in a forest off the valley of Asgaurd. After a few quick transfigurations and a glamor or two, it looked just like him. Loki quickly opened a portal to the royal stable, and making sure it was empty, dragged the corpse in to the same stall as his boy.

Thirdly; the switch. He placed the fake in the stall, and put the blanket and the reins that his son had on him, then took his son over to the other side. He then had to do a trick bit of magic, which was good.. As it gave him time to think of were they were going to travel next. He shot down a lot of places right away. Pretty much every realm, and over half of the planets in the galaxy. For a second, he considered Midgar. But he knew little of it, having not been there in over 500 years. Plus, Heimdall would be watching it like a hawk since Thor had been banished there. It was then that Loki remembered that most magic on earth was mostly dead now, due to the witch hunts for the past few hundred years... Last he heard, only 4 sanctuaries remained. Remembered that his sling ring could also travel through the Multiverse. So when the magic was ready, he knew where he wanted to go. A Multiverse Midgar, were the witch hunts were not nearly as affective, and magic was plentiful and alive.

Lastly; The flight. He opened the portal to the multiverse Midgard before activating the spell. He knew once he set it off, he had very little time. So he got the path open and ready before he did. As soon as he was ready, and he knew his son was too; he moved. Three spells hit, two one right after the other. The last one, a minute or so after the second. The first was a weakening charm that would star to loosen the bonds and magical spells on his son. The second was a de-ageing spell. This made his son turn slowly and careful back to his younger, human self, then a teen, toddler, then baby. As soon as Sleipnir looked to be just a few months old, he used the last spell. This spell would break and release any and all magic on his boy, and free him completely. He had to do it at just the right time; So it be loose enough not to hurt him, but powerful enough to free him, leaving no trace behind.

It worked. He quickly picked up a golden-embroidered blanket from the side, and wrapped the infant in it. He walked through the open portal, closing it securely behind him after he did.

Loki smiled mischievously down at the tiny form of his first born soon. He started cooing and moving in the ways babies do.

"Well, Then... Here we are, Sleipnir. Our new home world. Safe, rich, and free." He commented, turning his little boy so they could look at one another face to face.

"So; how about we go enjoy our new found freedom, Hum?..." Sleipnir giggled and screeched happily in reply. It was then the Loki decided that maybe he wouldn't reverse the de-aging spell. To watch him grow and age into a toddler, child, then teen then adult as other father are able to do. Give his son a second chance at life..

Only this time, not as a horse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; The Ignition of flames.**

Harry smiled fondly as Teddy slept in his arms. Safe and comfy in the crook of his arm. His tuff of white-blonde hair, fuzzy and fine, showed out from under his beanie cap. He was almost 3 months old now. Around them eating, drinking and chatting merrily was pretty much everyone Harry knew. The Weasley clan, Andromeda Tonks-Black (Re-installed into the family as Harry's first act as the head of the Black family) The new Headmistress of Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, members of the order of the phoenix, and others. Mostly friends he made at Hogwarts.

Harry wasn't planning on a gathering, but after he told Molly what he was going to do, the event took on a life of its own. Before long, Floo calls were made, Food was being prepared, plans were being made. So it became a gathering if he wanted it to be or not.

So here they all were. To celebrate Harry Potter bringing little Theodore into his family.

Harry had decided to blood adopt Teddy four days ago... But in a different sort of way. He was going to take a potion that had Tonk's hair as the main ingredient. Hair that Andromeda had saved 'Just in case'.

There were a few good reasons why Harry was doing it this way; First was because Teddy was just to young and magically undeveloped for a child's blood adoption potion. He was only 3 months old, and even the baby's blood adoption potion should really only be given to those one year and up. It wasn't safe for him.

Secondly; Harry not only didn't want to wait a year, but he didn't have that time. The ministry was cracking down on the dark side after the war. They had been making more and more Anti-werewolf and Anti-creature laws then ever before... The backlash of these laws was already being felt. Harry wanted some extra protection for Teddy. Having him join his family would do that, and more. He would still fight those laws tooth and nail, and having a werewolf son to fight for would only make it all the more important to him. Hopefully, to others as well.

Third; Even if he were to wait and give Teddy the baby blood adoption potion, there was a possibility that the pup would lose his Metamorphic powers after taking it. Harry couldn't do that to him... He wanted Teddy to keep the gift his mother had given him. He didn't feel he, or anyone, had the right to take that away.

Next; Tonk's DNA would only change a part of his own. He would still have his father's DNA, mother's DNA, just with Tonks' added with it. three parts to make a whole, instead of two. In doing so, Andromeda would become partly his mother as well as Teddy becoming partly his son. He had been dreaming of having a family ever since he was little. Now he was going to have more family then he knew what to do with. The Blacks, the Weasleys, Those at Hogwarts, and the Order!

Christmas was going to be rather interesting from here on out...

Lastly; The only other way that a blood adoption like this would work was if he used Remus's DNA and blood in place of Tonks'. and when you added in the Werewolf virus... There was no safe way to use it. Not without a high risk infecting himself. It was a Blood-borne virus, for crying out loud...

So, the date was set. The Potion was brewed. The tone in the house was joyous. Everyone was happy for them, and being more then supportive... Well, all but Ginny. The others didn't tell Harry what transpired, but he had gathered that she had thrown a fit of epic proportions. Molly had brought her to heel and made sure she was going to stay in her room at the Burrow and out the way until the party was over.

* * *

The Gifts had been opened, The cake was cut and handed out, the party was comfortable and everyone was talking with smiles on their faces.

Before long, Andromeda handed Harry a silver goblet (That held the Black family crest on it, he noticed. She would have her joke.) as he handed a sweetly sleeping Teddy over to Molly. Everyone grew quiet and got excited as Harry got nervous. Taking just a moment to muster his gryffindor courage he raised the goblet, and toasted, "To Teddy! Heir to House Black, and Heir apparent to House Potter... May he NOT inherent the Potter Luck."

Everyone in the room ether laughed or giggled as Hermione just rolled her eyes and glared. Ron gave a thumbs up. Harry then tipped his head back and drank down the potion as fast as he could. Most potions had an awful taste to them, and from what he gathered from the smell, this potion was not going to be an exception.

After downing it, Harry handed the goblet back to Andromeda. He made sure to swallow every last drop of it down, before taking a deep breath. It was a bit better then the poly-juice potion, but the texture was like having to swallow wet sand you just picked up at the beach. All and all; still not pleasant...

It was then then Harry noticed he was starting to feel warm. It started in his throat, and sank down into to his belly. It grew, spreading out to his organs warming his core like a large cup of hot tea or soup would. The heat moved gently up to his heart and (after feeling akin to oven for a few seconds) moved out through the veins. It spread like wildfire once it got there. He was almost surprised at how quickly it acted. One second, Two pumps from his heart and from those paths, and away it went.

Out to his arms, his legs, his neck, Fingers, toes, head... His whole body was quickly getting warmer and warmer and...

Oh no... This was to hot, wasn't it?

A look of panic crossed his face as he looked to his best friends.

He _KNEW_ was growing to hot now. THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! _This was not good!_

Hermione screamed, others started shouting as well. Ron and Madame Pomfrey starting casting spells on him at rapid speeds.

Harry could only bring himself to gaze weekly down at his hands and arms. For a terrifying second, swore he saw his skin and flesh blistering from the heat inside of him...

But that second was all he got before everything went black.


End file.
